As wireless network data rates improve using third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and WiFi technologies, more and more bandwidth-intensive applications are being developed. A 4G wireless network is an all Internet protocol (IP) wireless network in which different advanced multimedia application services (e.g., voice over IP (VoIP) content, video content, etc.) are delivered over IP. 4G wireless networks include a radio access network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) network or an enhanced high rate packet data (eHRPD) network) and a wireless core network (e.g., referred to as an evolved packet core (EPC) network). The LTE network is often called an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN). The EPC network is an all-Internet protocol (IP) packet-switched core network that supports high-speed wireless and wireline broadband access technologies. An evolved packet system (EPS) is defined to include the LTE (or eHRPD) network and the EPC network.
As data rates increase, 4G wireless networks are also being utilized in fixed wireless customer premises equipment (CPE) for homes and small offices. Advancements in smart phones allow them to act as WiFi hotspots that permit multiple WiFi-capable user equipment (UE) to use a 4G wireless network. A UE connected to a 4G wireless network may wish to place more than one VoIP call or more than one video telephony call. However, current 4G wireless networks are designed to handle only one VoIP or video telephony call per subscriber device (e.g., per UE). Furthermore, UEs connected to a fixed wireless CPE or to a WiFi hotpot may wish to simultaneously place a VoIP or video telephony call. However, current 4G wireless networks are designed to handle only one VoIP or video telephony call per fixed wireless CPE or per WiFi hotspot.